Awkward Stixel Fanfic (probably shouldn't read)
by Science-wwands
Summary: Just don't read it unless you like puppet porn I'M SORRY MAN


Stingy put a neatly folded pile of clothes on his bed.

"What's that?" Pixel questioned. The pile was consistent of a yellow color, but he could see another sort of pattern buried in the yellow pile.

"My pajamas, of course. I'm not doing to sleep in my normal clothes!" Stingy stated. "Where are yours?"

"Right here." Pixel put his pile of pajamas next to Stingy's. The pile was terribly folded, if you could call it that. It was just a messy blob of bright green clothes.

"That's what you call folding?" Stingy mocked. He peeled the shirt from the top of the pile and started to fold it.

"I couldn't bring my Fold-O-Matic 3000 with me, it was too big!" Pixel remarked.

Stingy folded the pants and placed the shirt neatly on top.

"You're telling me you can't fold clothes yourself?"

"Well usually I rely on my Fold-O-Matic to do that for me!"

Stingy sighed. "Just get your clothes and come with me."

Pixel picked up his now neatly folded pile. "Why?"

Stingy glared at him. "I'm not letting you stay in /my/ house without taking a shower! I can't get my carpets dirty." Stingy picked up his own pile.

"But I showered this morning!" Pixel didn't want to shower at /someone else's/ house. That was weird. Being naked in someone else's bathroom and shower?

"Are you coming or what?" Stingy grabbed Pixel's wrist and lead him to the bathroom.

"I guess I am." Pixel tried to keep up with Stingy, his hand cramping up a bit from Stingy's.

Stingy opened a door. Inside was a pretty sizeable bathroom, with golden and white accessories.

"You have a nice bathroom."

"I know."

Stingy set his pile on the counter.

"You can put your clothes next to *mine*, I'll get towels."

Pixel was kind of confused. Why was Stingy getting more than one towel, and why was his clothes in the bathroom with Pixel's?

Stingy came back with towels, one yellow and one blue. He set them with the clothes.

"Stingy?"

"Yes, what is it Pixel?"

"Why'd you bring two towels?"

Stingy chuckled a little as if Pixel was stupid.

"Because there's two of us!"

"What?"

"We're showering together because I don't need to waste water on you!"

"We...we are?" Pixel blushed lightly.

"Of course we are! I'm saving water!"

"O-Okay..."

"Now stop acting like you're stupid." Stingy turned the water on.

"Uh, I prefer cold water.."

"Sorry that not everyone is weird like you, Pixel" Stingy turned the knob to warm.

Stingy took his fingers to the first button on his vest and plucked the button through it's hole, leaving one button left. As much as Pixel respected Stingy's privacy, he was intrigued, and peeked just barely to where Stingy probably couldn't tell. Pixel thought, maybe this is the time I should be undressing too. As Stingy unlatched the last button on his vest, he caught a glance of Pixel tugging his sleeves and pulling his shirt off. Since Stingy had no respect for others, he watched Pixel with interested eyes as he took it off.

He started to undo his pants as Stingy kept watching, getting more impatient. He seemed like he was struggling. Stingy took off his vest and set it next to his pajamas neatly. He approached Pixel.

"You're doing it wrong."

"Huh?"

Stingy quickly unzipped Pixel's pants.

"Oh, thanks.." Pixel looked at Stingy, who still hasn't hesitated to take off his shirt. Stingy raised his hands to the first button of his shirt as Pixel pulled them away.

"Let me help."

Stingy looked at Pixel. "Excuse me? I can unbutton a shirt on my o-"

Pixel started to unbutton Stingy's shirt. Stingy looked down and watched as Pixel delicately worked each button out of their hole.

'Control yourself' Stingy thought to himself as he felt his member slowly grow hard. He shut his eyes in hopes to slow down the process.

"Pixel."

"Mhm?"

"I need help with my shorts too."

Pixel looked up at Stingy and blushed.

"Do you?"

"I do.." Stingy couldn't help but let out a somewhat mischievous smile.

Pixel looked up from the buttons at Stingy.

'Oh no' He thought. 'This was planned'.

Pixel paused for a minute.

"Please?~" Stingy waited for him to unbutton his shorts.

'I'll get him back'. Pixel smiled.

"Oh! No problem!" Pixel unbuttoned Stingy's bright yellow shorts as if there was nothing weird about it. He proceeded to unzip them and pull them down.

Stingy was a soft pink color. He didn't expect Pixel to actually do that.

"T-Thank you!" Stingy tried to hide his flushed emotions.

"No problem!" Pixel continued to undress as well as Stingy without anyone asking for more help or staring. Except for Stingy. Once Stingy had taken his boxers off and folded his old clothes next to his pajamas, he couldn't help but stare at Pixel pulling his off. It was 100% noticeable.

"A-Are you getting in or just standing there?!" Stingy questioned the other male, in hopes to hide the fact that he was staring at his fucking junk. He pulled the curtain open.

"Let me get my underwear off, man! I'm not rushing."

"Well I am because the longer you take the more water you're wasting!" Stingy stepped in the shower.

"Okay, they're off!" Pixel immediately went into the shower after that so Stingy wouldn't yell at him.

"I don't need you using half my bottle of shampoo either, Pixel." Stingy scoffed.

"I don't use that much!"

"Yeah whatever." Stingy shook the bottle of shampoo and popped open the lid

"I have an automatic robotic bottle that squirts out the perfect amount right when you put your hand under the censor! It's the Shampoo-It-6000!"

Stingy rolled his eyes and squirted some of the shampoo in his hand. "What, do you have a Conditioner-It-6000 too?"

"Yeah! How'd you know?"

Stingy also squirted some shampoo in Pixel's hand.

"It's yellow?"

"Of course it's yellow, it's honey infused."

"Oh.." Pixel stopped questioning Stingy's rich shampoos and washed his hair like a normal person.

"You know..." Stingy ran his soapy hands through his hair. "I'm not worried at all about saving water."

Pixel froze. "You a-aren't?"

"Not one bit~" Stingy delicately traced his soapy fingers against Pixel's jaw.

Pixel nervously coughed. "I need to wash my hair now..."

"Why don't I do it for you..maybe you'd like that a little more." Stingy gently gestured Pixel under the shower head. Pixel disgustedly shut his eyes.

"I know you prefer the cold, I bet you would like it better, wouldn't you?"

"A lot better.."

"Great! I only want my sweet Pixel to be as absolutely comfortable as possible~" Stingy turned the knob to colder. Just the perfect temperature for Pixel. He ran his fingers through Pixel's bright, scarlet hair, washing out all of the shampoo. Pixel kind of liked this. He smiled a little.

"There's my good boy..." Stingy planted a soft, quick kiss onto Pixel's lips.

Pixel couldn't explain it... It felt so right...and amazing at that. He gently cupped his cold, drenched hands on Stingy's round, soft face. They fit so well and perfectly there. Stingy shivered a little from the cold as he ran his hands around Pixel's neck. It felt like an empty piece of him instantly filled. Pixel pulled Stingy in and planted a long, soft kiss on his fragile lips. Stingy embraced it strongly. It didn't take him long to get comfortable. He was so okay with this.

After a long, good 5 minutes of them sharing sweet kisses, Pixel realises that Stingy still hasn't rinsed his hair.

"Stingy, we should've washed your hair out 5 minutes ago!"

Stinfy gasped. "I forgot!" He went under the shower head, forgetting it was spewing cold and not hot water. He shivered strongly. This caught Pixel's attention. "So you really don't like the cold, don't you?"

"What are you standing there for? Turn it up!" Stingy tried to distract himself from the cold water rushing down his skin.

Pixel smirked. "Oh! Of course, anything for you~" Pixel twisted the knob to slightly colder and awaited for action.

Stingy shuddered and crossed his arms. "T-That's not warmer!" Stingy tilted his head down.

"My bad, my dear Stingy" Pixel grinned and turned the knob to an even colder setting.

Stingy's teeth started chattering as his pain grew more and more. "S-Stop..p.." Stingy mustered. "Y-You're s-s-supposed..d.. ttto turn it...left!"

Pixel grinned even wider. "Let's not do that today, how about that?" He pulled a hair tie off his wrist.

"W-Why do you hhhave that?"

"For my hair, obviously." Pixel took Stingy's hands and twisted the hair tie around them.

"wwhat's this?"

Pixel raised Stingy's hands over the shower head.

Stingy tried to move them off. "I-I can't move my handsss..."

"Good" Pixel gave Stingy a light hearted smile. "That's the point."

Stingy struggled against the value branded handcuffs like a toddler on a tantrum. "I cccan't feel my wrrrists..."

Pixel pulled in Stingy from the waist and traced one of his fingers over Stingy's lips. "Shhh...It's going to be okay...If you aren't quiet or good, I will make it worse~"

Stingy nodded. "H-How can I be...good?"

Pixel ran his fingers through Stingy's cold, soaked hair. "You'll know." Pixel laid a warm kiss onto Stingy's lips. Stingy moaned deeply at the faint warmth he got from the kiss. "Did someone like that?"

Stingy nodded.

Pixel smiled. "Maybe you'll like this too.." He turned the knob to its almost coldest state. Stingy loudly moaned from the pain. In fact, the pain was getting so bad, he started taking it as pleasure. He blushed a bright pink.

"Let's try something fun..." Pixel winded his fingers around Stingy's soft cock, dripping wet and cold from the water. Stingy let out a hard moan. It felt a lot better than having a soft, cold dick. Pixel started to guide his closed hand up and down the shaft extremely slow, growing it's length, warmth and hardness at a sluggish rate.

Stingy constantly let out soft moans and grunts of pleasure. He couldn't help himself no matter how hard he tried.

Pixel got onto his knees and slowly pressed his lips over the tip of the hardened cock. He sucked very soft and slowly.

Stingy softly panted a little. He moaned cusswords deep under his breath.

"nngh...fffuck..." He swallowed.

He wanted more. He wanted it all down Pixel's throat. He wanted to watch it happen so terribly.

Pixel guided the member down slightly deeper into his mouth as he continuously sucked, both his hands around the base of Stingy's hard cock.

Stingy started getting impaitient. He tried to thrust his cock down but Pixel pinned Stingy's waist and hips to the wall with his hands. Stingy grunted both in defeat and pleasure.

Pixel went even slower going down his shaft, as slow as he could go. Stingy's anticipation grew stronger and stronger. "ngghhh...fffuck Pixel..." Stingy muttered. He couldn't handle it any longer. "p-please...I want it insiiide of y-you..." He felt a warm surge trench his lower insides. He could feel his thick cum waiting eagerly to slip out. Pixel started to work his way even closer to the base. He could almost feel the tip of the cock hitting his throat. Stingy let out a harsh moan. More cum rapidly produced. He could almost feel it trickling out the end. He moaned even louder. "NNNNGH FuCKK". He couldn't control himself. He was so close to climax..he felt it wanting to come out so badly it almost hurt. "H-HARDER...NGH...HHH" He felt it about to release, when Pixel pulled his mouth off from around the cock. Stingy groaned extremely loud. "P-Please... I'm so close...hhnng..." Stingy pleaded just to cum once. Just once. He could get it all out in one shot. "I-I feel it...please...just once..." Pixel couldn't say no to Stingy's innocent face. He looked up at the sexually struggling boy and smiled. "You win this time.." Pixel slid the entire cock into his mouth and started sucking a lot more than last time. Stingy softly let out a quiet moan as his thick, warm cum busted out from the inside. He started smiling as he let the cum freely ooze out. Pixel slowly pulled away, amazed at how much cum was coming out. He swallowed.

"I guess I should never doubt you again, huh?"

"Please..never again."

They both giggled.


End file.
